1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to methods for processing data blocks within a document and more particularly to methods for processing multiple noncontiguous data blocks within one or more documents.
2. Background Art
The manipulation, alteration or deletion of data blocks within a computer stored document is well known in the prior art. For example, most word processing programs include processing commands which permit an operator to alter, delete, copy, or move a designated segment or block within a stored document. This is generally accomplished by placing a cursor at the initial location of the desired data block and entering a selected keystroke indicative of data block selection. Next, the cursor is moved to the end of the selected data block and another keystroke is entered indicative of the end of a selected data block. In many known word processing systems the data block thus selected is visually indicated by "highlighting" or a reverse video display of the selected data block.
Generally the data block selected in the above referenced manner is then operated on in accordance with a process command which is or has been previously selected by the operator. Additionally, certain systems permit the operator to graphically move or "drag" the designated data block to a second location. In either event, should an operator desire to process more than one noncontiguous data block in this manner, he or she must do so sequentially, by designating each data block individually, operating on that data block and then designating a second data block. There exists no provision in the prior art which permits an operator to simply and easily designate a plurality of data blocks within a document or documents for subsequent processing.
In view of the above, it should be apparent that a need exists for a method which permits an operator to process multiple noncontiguous data blocks without the necessity of long tedious sequential operations which require many repetitive actions and/or keystrokes by the operator.